


Big

by kejupanggang



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fem!Lavi, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: Di dunia yang besar ini, Lavi adalah wanita mandiri. Ia tak masalah jika Tyki meninggalkannya sendiri. [tyki x fem!lavi]
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 3





	Big

**Author's Note:**

> D.Gray- man (c) Katsura Hoshino  
> Story by kejupanggang  
> tak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini kecuali kepuasan batin.

Lavi wanita yang mandiri. Sendiri adalah makanan sehari-hari di dunia yang terlampau besar ini. Dia yang sudah dewasa tentu tak jadi masalah kalau ia melakukan segala hal sendiri. Bukan hal yang besar ketika Tyki bilang akan meninggalkannya sementara demi menafkahi dirinya dan kehidupan lain dalam perutnya.

Ia tidak masalah Tyki pergi, toh hanya sementara. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan pelukan hangat Tyki di pagi hari, di mana tangan besarnya melingkar nyaman di pinggang Lavi. Atau ketika Tyki mengecupi pipinya berkali-kali ketika memasak dan berakhir dengan bau hangus makanan dan spatula melayang.

Lavi sama sekali tidak memikirkannya.

Seminggu adalah waktu yang sebentar, tidak masalah jika ia sendirian.

Ia sama sekali tak merindukan hangat tangan besar Tyki, atau senyum bodoh ketika Lavi menghanguskan makanan mereka lagi. Tidak.

Ia tatapi lagi jendela yang memburam, hujan besar dan segelas teh adalah kombinasi terbaik. Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau ada pai ceri yang biasa dimasak Tyki.

Ah ... matanya memburam.

Ah ... air matanya jatuh.

“Aku kenapa, sih?” ujar Lavi bingung. Tak biasanya ia begini. Ia sama sekali terbiasa Tyki pergi berminggu-minggu, jadi tak seharusnya ia menangis begini.

“Apa karena hamil makanya labil?” pikirnya. Atau mungkin akhir-akhir karena bosnya menyuruhnya untuk tidak kerja dulu selagi hamil makanya dia jadi sensitif begini?

“Suman sialan, mestinya biarkan saja aku tetap masuk,” Lavi mulai bermonolog, “Aku kan jadi bisa ada kerjaan. Mengangkat pot, membersihkan duri mawar ... atau apapun lah. Nggak ngegabut di rumah cuma buat nungguin surat dari si bodoh itu!”

Matanya menjelajah, menatapi seluruh benda yang tertangkap matanya. Dalam hati bernostalgia kembali mengingat dari mana benda-benda itu berada di rumahnya. Ah, ia ingat lemari kecil itu! Mereka sempat bertengkar karena lemari itu. Lavi ingat sekali ia adu mulut dengan Tyki karena membeli lemari di kala mereka sedang miskin. Pemborosan. Tidak sayang uang. Mau makan apa kita kalau uangnya kaubelikan lemari, pikirnya waktu itu.

Tyki terdiam cukup lama lalu meninggalkannya, Lavi ingat ia benar-benar marah besar waktu itu sampai lehernya sakit karena berteriak. Malamnya, Lavi terbangun, ingin ke kamar mandi. Hijau matanya memercik keterkejutan karena Tyki menyusun buku-bukunya dan menaruhnya dalam lemari. Menutup pintu lemari pelan dan menggosoknya dengan senyum senang.

Mana ia tahu kalau Tyki membeli lemari baru untuk bukunya yang ia taruh begitu saja di lantai, karena tak punya tempat untuk menyimpan. Mana ia tahu.

Membuka kotak kenangan malah membangkitkan perasaan tak menyenangkan. Sebal. Lavi sebal dadanya bergemuruh dan rasa ingin bertemu Tyki tak jua luruh.

Bagaimana ini ... bagaimana ia bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi?

Ia melepas syal merah yang sedari tadi melekat di lehernya. Menutupi wajahnya dengan syal karena malu dan bingung dengan perasaan sendiri. Menyalahkan Tyki dan hormon secara berulang atas perasaannya yang campur aduk.

“Pokoknya kalau dia pulang, akan kupukul kepalanya.”

Ya, kalau dia pulang.


End file.
